What If?
by lovexaddictionxx
Summary: My username was Socially Challenged. Sorry I took so long to update XD. This fic begins during the episode "Call of the Cougar." What if Robbie did kiss Lily? Would she return the feelings? RobbieLily CH. 11 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR...I wouldn't be posting lil ficcies on the web.

Summary: This fic begins during the episode "Call of the Cougar." What if Robbie did kiss Lily? Would she return the feelings? RobbieLily

A/N: I used to be Socially Challenged. I completely forgot about this story! I'm back to update it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You look...different," Robbie said, confused on what to say.

"Wow, that's every girl's dream to hear 'You look, uh, different,'" Lily said, mocking him.

"What I meant was they look...you look beautiful," Robbie meaningfully said.

"Really? Um, do you wanna hear a song off the soundtrack of my love life?"

"Sure, why not?"

Lily jumped off the bed, and walked over to her CD player. She pressed play, and the song started. She jumped back on the bed, this time on Robbie's right side, and said, "Best make-out song ever." She closed her eyes.

Robbie turned towards Lily to kiss her, and saw pictures of Ray on the wall. He hesitated, then kissed Lily gently.

Lily opened her eyes from shock, but then closed her eyes, and kissed him back because she realized how much she wanted it.

Images of Ray flooded Robbie's mind, and he pulled away, disgusted at himself for betraying his best friend like he had just done.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Robbie said, standing up.

"Robbie, don't--don't go. I don't want you to," Lily said, smiling.

"But I just...you know...kissed you out of the blue."

"I didn't stop you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you are Question Mark," Lily said laughing.

Ray left Robbie's mind when he asked, "Am I the guy you're crazy about?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Lily said as she smacked her forehead.

"I actually didn't think nothing of it until I saw..."

Robbie walked over to Lily's CD player, and took the CD out of it.

He showed it to Lily and said, "Songs for Question Mark. Who am I?"

Lily sighed, "So, I hid it well?"

"Yes. How about me?"

"I didn't have a clue."

Once again, Ray filled Robbie's mind, and he said, "I really shouldn't be here, having this conversation with you. I'm gonna go."

"Robbie, wait. I know you're worried about Ray."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: How does Lily know? Tune in for Chapter 2 and and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR...I wouldn't be posting lil ficcies on the web.

A/N: Keep reading!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"But...how did you..." Robbie asked.

"Come on, Robbie, it's Ray. He can't even hide his own body odor."

Robbie laughed, "But he's still my best friend."

"I'm your best friend, too. I just happen to want a little more..."

"I know! That's what's making this so hard."

Lily looked down, and giggled, "I think I'm helping at that more than Ray."

Robbie knew exactly what she was talking about, and laughed.

"Listen, Robbie, why don't you just talk to Ray, you know, when you leave. But for now..."

Lily kissed him. Lily adjusted herself so she is now laying flat on her back, and Robbie is leaning over her, and kissing her.

Lily tugged on Robbie's shirt, trying to get it off. Robbie stopped her.

"Lily, no, let's not spoil the moment."

"But I want to..."

Robbie smiled as he pulls his shirt over his head. Lily sat up and pulled her shirt off revealing her C-cup bra covering her perfect breasts.

"Are you sure, Lil?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

Time began to fade as they both began exploring new territories they could only dream about before as their first time was filled with love and passion.

Hours had passed, and they sat underneath the blanket, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. The ringing phone interrupted their gaze.

"Don't get it," Robbie said, trying to convince Lily that it's not important.

"I have to."

Lily grabbed the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lily, it's Ray."

"Ray!" Lily said as she sat up, bringing the blanket with her.

Robbie sat up with her.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the station?"

"Actually, Robbie and I are...um...studying."

"It's sort of important. Robbie'll understand."

"Fine, I'll be there."

Lily hung up the phone, laid down, and sighed.

"He wants you?" Robbie asked.

"What else is new?"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe he'll confess his love for me."

"Doubt it."

"Listen, maybe we should just keep quiet for now. Tell him when the time is right."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We should get dressed and get out of here."

"You know what? You stay. I'll be back so we can try to get some studying in."

"As if that'll happen."

They smile, as Lily started getting her clothes on.

When she's done, she said, "I'll be back."

Robbie kissed her, and she left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily entered the station to find Ray sitting in Lily's seat and has a single rose laying on the table. She knew this couldn't be good.

"Hey," Lily said.

"Moo."

"Moo?"

"I mean hey."

Ray picked the rose off the table.

"I got this for you."

"Aw, thanks Ray, but what's the occasion."

"I can't hide my feelings anymore. I'm crazy about you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Ray finally confessed his love for Lily. Now, how will Lily react? I know I'm going out on a limb with the sex stuff. I'm prepared to hear some flames about how they aren't in character and blah blah blah. But The-N wouldn't show them having sex anyway..so how do you know if they would do it or not...but that's besides the point. So..read and review, and look out for chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own RFR.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ray..I..I had no idea," Lily said, trying to find a way to break his heart gently, "but I'm not going to lie to you. I don't see you the same way."

"You don't?" Ray said as his voice got low, and he had never been so serious before in his life.

"No, Ray. You're just my goofy buddy I used to play hide and seek with when we were little. Was there for me when my goldfish died. But I'm not gonna force myself to be with you if it doesn't make me happy because I know you want me to be happy."

Lily gently kissed Ray.

"We can still be friends, right?" Lily asked, hoping he wouldn't go psycho on her.

"Of course, I would like that," Ray said, half-lying.

"I'm sorry, Ray."

Lily turned around, and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, me too," Ray said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Ray plopped down in Lily's seat as Lily closed the door behind her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily opened the door to her room and found Robbie flipping channels on the TV.

"Hey," Robbie said while turning the TV off, "What did Ray want?"

"He confessed his love for me," Lily said while tears build up in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Robbie put his arm around Lily to console her as tears started covering her cheeks.

"I just feel so bad that I had to let him down. I'm not gonna lie, I do have feelings for him, but this happened first, and it must've happened this way for a reason, so I guess I just have to accept it."

"Look, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. We should wait till it is."

Lily sighed and said, "You're right."

Robbie wiped Lily's tears and gently kissed her.

"I should get going," Robbie said before getting his bag and heading towards the door.

As Robbie opens the door, Lily said, "Robbie..."

"Yeah, Lil?"

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. Just know that I wouldn't change anything that happened between us today. Not one."

"I know. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Robbie closed the door as Lily grabbed her pillow and put it to her face. She let out the loudest scream she ever screamed before she fell face down on her bed and cried.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Sorry for the short chap (Ok...REALLY short chap...) but it would've been weird to keep going after Lily broke down in tears. Keep reading and review!


	4. Chapter 4

What If?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again...I do not own RFR.

A/n: Just so we're clear, you haven't seen much of Travis throughout the story, and you probably won't see him a whole lot. First of all, I'm not a big fan of Travis and this is purely a triangle consisting of RayLilyRobbie, so I'm keeping it at just that. R&R and enjoy Chap 5!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning before school, Lily tried to catch Ray at his locker, but didn't have any luck. So, she went to Robbie's locker, and found him.

"Hey, Robbie," Lily said.

"Hey, Lil. So, you talk to Ray, yet?" Robbie asked.

"No. I tried to talk to him at his locker, but he wasn't there."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"I hope so."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day went by really slow for Lily. She didn't have a class with Ray until third period, and it felt like forever before third period arrived.

She walked into her Algebra class hoping to find Ray sitting in the seat in front of her, but he wasn't there. She hoped he was just running a little late, but the bell rang, and still no sign of Ray.

When the class ended, she bumped into Travis in the hallway.

"Hey. Any sign of Ray?" Lily asked.

"No. He wasn't in Bio. Something must be up," Travis replied.

Lily sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The second Lily got home, she grabbed her phone and dialed Ray's number. She heard his mom say, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Brennan, it's Lily. Is Ray there?" Lily said hoping he was.

"Hello, Lily. Sorry, he's here, but he can't talk right now."

"Okay, I was just wondering if everything was okay, because he wasn't in school today."

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"His father's job got transferred to New York. He's been busy packing."

Lily hesitated before she said, "What? New York? What-when did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago his father told him about it, and they argued for hours about it. But, yesterday he changed his mind, and said it might be good for him."

Lily started to cry, "When-when are you guys moving?"

"Within the next week or two. Ray didn't mention this at all?"

"No, not at all."

"That's not like Ray."

"Yeah. Thanks Mrs. Brennan."

"No problem, Lily. It was nice talking to you. I'll let Ray know you called."

"You know what. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll talk to him soon. Will he be in school tomorrow?"

"Probably, but if he's not, don't worry too much. You have a good day, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Brennan. Bye."

"Bye."

Lily hung up the phone, and dropped it on the flooras she fell onto her bed and cried.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Lily picked it off the floor, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Lil, it's Robbie. You talk to Ray, yet?" Robbie said.

"No, but I talked to his mom," Lily said while still crying.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"I'm coming over."

"Robbie, it's no big deal."

"If you're crying, it matters to me. I'll be over in a few."

Lily hung up her phone and kept on crying.

A few minutes later, Robbie knocked on Lily's door, and Lily said, "Come in."

Robbie opened the door, and closed it behind him

"Okay, what's wrong?" Robbie said as he sat next to Lily on her bed.

"I called Ray to talk to him, and his mom picked up. She said Ray couldn't talk right now. So, I asked if everything was okay, and she was like 'Ray didn't tell you?" and I was like 'Tell me what?.' Then she said that Ray's dad's job got transferred to New York and that they're moving in a week or two."

"M-moving? To New York? As in out of the country moving?"

"Yep. And he didn't bother to tell us."

"Do you blame him? I mean, we haven't been his favorite people lately."

"Robbie, his dad told him a few weeks ago."

"And he didn't tell us? We're supposed to be his best friends. Even if we aren't talking at the moment, we were then."

"His mom told me that he didn't want to go, then suddenly changed his mind yesterday," Lily sighed, "This is all my fault."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself," Robbie said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "We were all at fault. I just can't believe he never told us."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: gasp Ray's moving to New York. How will this affect Lily, Robbie, and Travis? But, more importantly, how will this affect you-my readers? You wanted chapter 5 and poof you got it! R&R and look out for chapter 6!


	5. Chapter 5

What If?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR, it would've had more than a "Greatest Hit's" DVD.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Robbie had left a little while earlier and Lily was laying on her bed and crying when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lily said as she wiped her tears.

"Lily, it's Ray," Ray skeptically said into the phone.

"I have no desire to talk to you," Lily said before she hung up the phone.

The phone rang again. Lily hesitated before answering it, and saying, "What Ray?"

"I just wanna apologize. My mom told me she talked to you."

Lily sighed, "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I wasn't, but..."

Lily hung up on him again. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"We're supposed to be best friends, Ray!" Lily screamed into the phone.

"Lily?" a voice that wasn't Ray's said into the phone.

"Robbie?" Lily said once she realized who it was.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but something tells me you've talked to Ray."

"Ya think?" Lily said as she got off her bed and sat down on the chair next to her computer.

"What happened?" Ray asked his troubled friend.

"Ray called to tell me he was sorry, and he told me that he wasn't planning on telling us he was moving, so I hung up on him, then you called," Lily said while spinning in the chair.

"Why don't you hear him out? Hasn't he heard some things the past couple days that he'd rather not know?"

"You're right, Robbie, but it's not the same. We could've hid it from him, and he wouldn't have known. If he went and moved without telling us, we'd figure it out, you know?"

"I see your point, Lil, but it still doesn't change the fact that the four of us are best friends, and these bitchy attitudes will come and go, but we know we'll be friends forever."

"That is so cheesy, Robbie," Lily laughed.

"I know, but it's the truth."

Lily's call waiting beeped, and she knew it was Ray.

"Robbie, I got a beep. It's probably Ray. I'll talk to you later."

Lily clicked over to the other line, and said, "Hello?"

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react. That's why I told my parents I wasn't going. Because leaving you would break my heart. But I was so pissed at you and Robbie yesterday that I told my dad I would go without thinking. So, right then and there, he called his boss, and arranged it. And, there's nothing I can do about it."

"So, you're over the whole Robbie thing?" Lily asked.

"I'm not happy about it, but I could never stay mad at you, Lily. I love you," Ray said, not realizing the words came out his mouth.

"I love you, too, Ray. But, there's not a thing we can do about that, is there?"

Ray sighed, "Nope."

"So, when are you moving?" Lily asked, curiously.

"The 17th of this month."

"Ray, no. That's two days before my birthday."

"I know. I tried to get my mom to let us stay a few extra days, but she won't let us. My dad starts his job on the nineteenth. We'll do something before I leave, just the two of us, okay? Unless, Robbie has a problem with that."

"Save it, Ray. We broke up. We couldn't stand the tension, so we have to keep our hormones to ourselves."

"So, we'll do something. Just you and me. Does that sound good?" Ray asked.

"Sounds perfect," Lily smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: So ends the long-awaited chapter of "What If?" Look out for chapter seven and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

What If?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR, it would've had more than a "Greatest Hit's" DVD.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Robbie had left a little while earlier and Lily was laying on her bed and crying when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lily said as she wiped her tears.

"Lily, it's Ray," Ray skeptically said into the phone.

"I have no desire to talk to you," Lily said before she hung up the phone.

The phone rang again. Lily hesitated before answering it, and saying, "What Ray?"

"I just wanna apologize. My mom told me she talked to you."

Lily sighed, "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I wasn't, but..."

Lily hung up on him again. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"We're supposed to be best friends, Ray!" Lily screamed into the phone.

"Lily?" a voice that wasn't Ray's said into the phone.

"Robbie?" Lily said once she realized who it was.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but something tells me you've talked to Ray."

"Ya think?" Lily said as she got off her bed and sat down on the chair next to her computer.

"What happened?" Ray asked his troubled friend.

"Ray called to tell me he was sorry, and he told me that he wasn't planning on telling us he was moving, so I hung up on him, then you called," Lily said while spinning in the chair.

"Why don't you hear him out? Hasn't he heard some things the past couple days that he'd rather not know?"

"You're right, Robbie, but it's not the same. We could've hid it from him, and he wouldn't have known. If he went and moved without telling us, we'd figure it out, you know?"

"I see your point, Lil, but it still doesn't change the fact that the four of us are best friends, and these bitchy attitudes will come and go, but we know we'll be friends forever."

"That is so cheesy, Robbie," Lily laughed.

"I know, but it's the truth."

Lily's call waiting beeped, and she knew it was Ray.

"Robbie, I got a beep. It's probably Ray. I'll talk to you later."

Lily clicked over to the other line, and said, "Hello?"

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react. That's why I told my parents I wasn't going. Because leaving you would break my heart. But I was so pissed at you and Robbie yesterday that I told my dad I would go without thinking. So, right then and there, he called his boss, and arranged it. And, there's nothing I can do about it."

"So, you're over the whole Robbie thing?" Lily asked.

"I'm not happy about it, but I could never stay mad at you, Lily. I love you," Ray said, not realizing the words came out his mouth.

"I love you, too, Ray. But, there's not a thing we can do about that, is there?"

Ray sighed, "Nope."

"So, when are you moving?" Lily asked, curiously.

"The 17th of this month."

"Ray, no. That's two days before my birthday."

"I know. I tried to get my mom to let us stay a few extra days, but she won't let us. My dad starts his job on the nineteenth. We'll do something before I leave, just the two of us, okay? Unless, Robbie has a problem with that."

"Save it, Ray. We broke up. We couldn't stand the tension, so we have to keep our hormones to ourselves."

"So, we'll do something. Just you and me. Does that sound good?" Ray asked.

"Sounds perfect," Lily smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: So ends the long-awaited chapter of "What If?" Look out for chapter seven and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

What If?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR, it would still be on the air.

A/n: Keep reading!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily was unusually hyper as she bounced to Robbie's locker before school, instead of Ray's locker where she normally would've been.

"Hey, Robbie," Lily said, cheeringly

"Hey, Lil," Robbie said to his friend with a smile.

"I was thinking of doing something for Ray before he leaves. You know, kind of a going away party. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. When does he leave?" Robbie asked.

"The seventeenth. He wants the two of us to do something for my birthday, but I'm thinking...the fourteenth can be the party, fifteenth, the two of us, and the sixteenth, the four of us. Whaddaya think?"

Ray turned the corner and saw the two talking, so he tried to stay hidden as he watched the conversation.

"I'll talk to Travis, but...," Robbie grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it, "I love it."

Lily smiled while Ray turned around and headed out the door.

While Lily walked down the hallway, she looked out the window and saw Ray walking in the opposite direction of the school. She ran after him.

"Ray!" she yelled at him.

"Save it, Lily," Ray said without stopping.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Lily asked as she finally caught up to him.

Ray turned around and said, "You lied to me."

"What are you talking about, Ray?"

"You told me you broke up, and you both are still in there flirting with disaster."

"Ray, you didn't hear the whole story, then. Don't tell the guys, but we were planning your going away party."

"Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit!"

Ray turned around and walked away, faster.

"Ray! It's the truth! Why won't you believe me?"

Ray turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Lil, I've known you for 10 years. And, I've loved you for all 10 of those years. And, I know when you lie to me."

"Then, you don't know me well enough," Lily said before leaning in to kiss him.

Ray backed away and said, "Don't do this to me Lily. You're gonna drag me in, fuck me the day before I leave, then go back to Robbie, is that it?"

Lily began to cry, "Ray, no. You know me better than that."

"I thought I did. But, I was wrong," Ray turned around and started walking.

"Ray!" Lily called after him, but he kept walking.

Lily started walking towards her house in tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About a half hour later, Lily was home alone, laying on her bed when her cell phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID, and it said "Restricted," so she answered it.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"I knew you'd answer," a familiar voice on the other end said.

"Ray, you basically told me to fuck off, and now you're calling me?" Lily replied.

"I called to apologize."

"I'm listening," Lily said alerted.

"I'm sorry for making such a big deal about this whole Libbie thing."

"Libbie?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah, Libbie. Lily and Robbie. Best of both worlds."

"Continue," Lily laughed.

"I still love you no matter what, and I still want a friendship with you. Even after I leave," Ray said, meaningfully.

"Finished?" Lily curiously asked.

"No. I'm ok with you and Robbie dating. I think you two are really good for each other."

"Really?"

"What's with the one word answers?"

"Nothing," Lily answered non-chalantly.

"I have concluded that your infatuation with Robbie and vice versa is completely stationary."

"Ooh! Ray's been reading Webster's again! But, can I have a translation, please?"

"I realized that I've been stupid, and jealous."

"Continue."

"I've loved you for 10 years, and never said one word. The day I do, just so happened to be the same day when you and Robbie...you know. I'm just jealous that Robbie got to you first. But, I'll always be your friend."

"Thanks, Ray. That means alot."

"So, anyway. I want details."

"Details of what?"

"Of the act!" Ray jokingly said, "Tell me about Robbie. Is he a big boy?"

They both laughed.

"Ray, you're so gross!" Lily laughed.

"Not as big as me, right?"

"I've never seen, you Ray...not...that...I want...to. Eww! Bad image!" Lily joked.

"Oh, you want to alright. You're picturing it as we speak, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Ray. I'm gonna kill you," Lily laughed.

"Admit it, Lil. You know you can see it in your mind!" Ray joked.

"Okay, I just might see it in my mind," Lily admitted.

"Ha! I knew it! Wanna see it in person? Huh?" Ray curiously asked.

"Ray, you're sick."

"Since you love me so much, I just might let you."

"Ray, don't do this to me," Lily pleaded with Ray.

"Why not? This is fun? I'll just come on by and maybe whip my dick out for you? How 'bout it?"

"How about you come over to just hang out, and we'll see where it goes from there. Deal?"

"Alright. I'll take what I can get."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: I gave you a bit of a longer chapter this time. Sorry about being so graphic at the end of this chapter. I just needed some fun in it. Review and I'll give ya a cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

What If?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapters 1-7. I give up writing these damn things LOL

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Even though she knew who it was, she said, "Who is it?"

From the other side of the door, Ray yelled, "Big dick boy."

He opened the door to see Lily laughing, and he closed it right behind him.

Ray goes to unzip his pants and says, "Big dick, attack!"

Lily turned away and said, "Ray, stop!"

Ray zipped his pants up, and said, "Fine, then."

"Ray," Lily started, "I tried to kiss you earlier, and if I remember correctly you said, 'Don't do this. You wanna fuck me before I leave, then go back to Robbie.' Am I right?"

"Yeah, um, it was something like that. I only said it 'cause I was mad. I do want to though."

"Ray, you're perverted," Lily laughed.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

Lily walked towards him and stood inches away from him, "Damn straight."

She put her hands on the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

After about a minute, Ray pulled away and whispered, "Lil, what about Robbie."

"Funny. Robbie said the same thing about you after we kissed. But, you're leaving. I don't want to miss my chance."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Positive. Just don't call me a slut, okay?"

"I would never say that about you."

Ray pulled Lily's shirt over her head, then she pulled Ray's shirt off. Then, Lily unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them off. Ray did the same with his jeans. It was obvious that he already had a hard-on.

"Damn, Ray," Lily laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me," Ray said before he kissed her again.

After Ray pulled off his boxers, Lily said, "Well, you're right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Robbie isn't as big as you," Lily laughed.

Ray smiled before he said, "Wait a sec."

"Ray, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

Ray reached his hand into his pants pocket on the floor, and pulled out a condom.

"I came prepared."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you, too, Lil."

Lily smiled as she unclasped her bra, and took off her panties. They continued as they moved to Lily's bed, and the heat of the moment took over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but it would've been awkward to keep going at this point. Read and review, and stay tuned for chapter 9! I promise it'll get interesting! 


	9. Chapter 9

What If?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned RFR, it would still be on, now wouldn't it?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that day, Lily was on her computer working on an assignment when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she answered.

"Lil, it's Travis," the voice said on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked.

"I feel like I'm in the dark about the whole situation. Can you tell me what's going on, starting with the whole thing with Robbie. That is, if you want to. It really is none of my business about your sex life, but..."

"It's okay, Travis, I'll tell you. Robbie and I had sex three days ago. One minute we were listening to my CD, the next he was kissing me, and...well... you get the rest."

"Okay, then how did Ray get involved with this?" Travis curiously asked her.

"Well, after me and Robbie...you know...Ray had called me and wanted to see me. I met him at the station and he confessed his love for me. I was totally taken aback by it, so I told him I didn't see him the same way."

"But, you do?"

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"But, what about Robbie?"

"I've liked Robbie longer than I've liked Ray, but I do like Ray," she sighed. "Anyway, things between me and Robbie got awkward the day after, and I freaked. So, then, everybody knew I fucked Robbie. Now, yesterday, Ray wasn't in school, and I later found out from his mom that he's moving to New York in a week or so."

"Yeah...Robbie told me about that," Travis said softly.

"He later called me, and we talked, and made up."

:"Then, everything's okay?"

"No. Today, Ray must have misinterpreted a conversation with Robbie and I, and thought we were back together after I told Ray I broke up with Robbie. We got into another arguement, and we both went home. Later on, Ray called me to apologize and started making penis jokes saying his was bigger than Robbie's," Lily laughed. "Then, he came over, and one thing led to another, and...I had sex with Ray."

"You had sex with two of your best friends in the same week?" Travis asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so, Travis, when are you free so I can fuck you?" Lily joked.

"Hold on there you little sex addict. I think you've had too much."

They laughed.

"Why? Do you want to?" Travis asked.

"Travis!" Lily laughed, "I was being sarcastic!"

"I knew that. I just wanted to see what you would say."

"Right," Lily replied.

"Did you tell Robbie that you had sex with Ray?" Travis asked Lily.

Lily didn't say anything.

"Lily? You didn't tell him?"

"Well, it happened like two and a half hours ago!"

"Lily, you have to make a decision. Now, I know Ray's moving. But, at the same time, you don't wanna give all the attention to Ray, leaving Robbie out in the cold and just waiting there on standby until Ray leaves."

"Damn it, Travis, why do you always have to be a smart ass?"

"Because you know I'm right."

Lily sighed, "So, I guess the right thing to do is to choose between the two? Am I close?"

Travis laughed, "That would be right."

Lily smiled. She knew exactly what to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: So sorry for the short chap, but I'm really gonna try harder and keep updating this story. I've got BIG plans for it! Keep reading, and r&r!


	10. Chapter 10

What If?

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to make up a new disclaimer, so check out the other chapters.

A/N: Voila! Chapter 10!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Robbie walked to Lily's house, he had no idea what to think. Lily had just called him about 10 minutes ago, and said they needed to talk. Usually, that means they're gonna break up, but they broke up after they had sex, didn't they? Or, maybe she wants to get back together. But, what about Ray? He was so confused. Or maybe..

"Oh, shit!" Robbie yelled to himself as he started running towards Lily's house because he got a bad thought about why she called him over.

He slowed down as he approached her house. He saw there was no car in the driveway, which meant her parents weren't home, and he could let himself in.

Lily was laying on her bed staring at her ceiling when Robbie walked in her bedroom.

She sat up, looked at him, and smiled.

"Hey," Robbie said, panting kind of hard from running.

"Hey. Why are you so out of breath? Did you run here?" Lily asked.

"No, I, um, yeah, I did."

"Uh, okay," Lily answered hm, confused.

"See, when I was walking here, I was confused on why you wanted to talk to me, so I started having all of these ideas in my head, and, I, are you pregnant?" Robbie blurted out.

Lily's eyes got wide, and she said, "What? Pregnant? No! I just wanted to talk."

"Good, 'cause you scared the shit outta me for a sec."

"I scared the shit outta you!"

They laughed a bit awkwardly.

"So, then, why did you call me over here to talk?" Robbie asked as he sat next to Lily.

Lily grabbed his hands, and started to cry, "Robbie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lily."

"Let me finish. I don't understand that if I love you as much as I do, then why did I do what I did."

"Baby, what happened?"

"Um, a while ago, Ray came over, and we started talking about some stuff. And, I--I--I had sex with him Robbie."

Robbie let go of her hands, looked away from her and started to cry.

"I can't give you a straight answer to you for why I did it. I guess I wanted to make Ray happy before he left."

"There's other ways to make them happy. You can take them to dinner, or-or, I don't know, buy them a gift. Anything. And, you had sex with him?"

"Robbie, I know you're upset, but just understand that I love you! And, I didn't necessarily cheat on you, because we weren't going out."

"So, what's gonna happen with us now? You gonna act all lovey with Ray until he moves, then come crawling back to me? Then, when you see him again, you're gonna have sex with him again, is that it?"

"Robbie. I'm sorry. It's taken me a mistake like that to realize that I don't wanna lose what I have with you."

Robbie looked into her eyes and said, "Promise?"

"On my life," Lily replied.

Robbie kissed her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Sorry again for the short chap, but I wanted to get this up tonight, so stay tuned for more, and please review!

A/n: Ch. 11 will be up soon! (7/4/08)


	11. Chapter 11

What If?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, unfortunately :p

A/N: After 3 years of writer's block, and forgetfulness, I'm back to write chapter 11. I'm so sorry it's been so long!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Robbie pulled away from kissing Lily, he kind of looked away.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" Lily asked him.

Robbie looked back at Lily, "We should keep quiet about this. Well, at least until Ray leaves. I don't think we need any drama like we've had the past couple days."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, we definitely don't need that."

"So, we'll celebrate on your birthday?"

"That sounds perfect."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day at school, Lily had mixed emotions. She didn't want Ray to leave, but at the same time she couldn't wait for him to leave either so she could be with Robbie. She didn't know what to think right now.

She got really confused when she turned the corner to go to her locker, and Ray was standing there with a single rose in his hand, just like he did a few nights ago when he confessed his love for her.

Ray smiled and opened up his arms to hug her, "Good morning, beautiful."

Lily returned the hug, "Hey, Ray."

"Where have you been? I tried calling your cell. I wanted to walk you to school."

"I, um, my phone must have still been on silent," Lily lied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I still love you," he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, ah, Ray--" Lily was cut off when she saw Robbie walking around the corner with a single rose in his hand.

"Hey guys," he said as he put the rose behind his back, "Was I interrupting something?"

Ray pulled away, opened his eyes, and turned around and gave Robbie an evil look, "Not at all, screw boy."

Robbie and Lily exchanged looks.

Ray turned back around, handed Lily the rose, and kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to you later, Lil."

Lily and Robbie watched as he disappeared in the crowd in the hallway.

"What was that?" Robbie asked, defensively.

"Ray never let me break up with him, after our little incident yesterday," Lily replied.

"Never let you?"

"Well, yesterday was just so complicated, and this morning I was going to, then you showed up," Lily assured him.

Robbie started to smile.

"What, Robbie?" Lily asked him.

"I can't stop looking in your eyes. Does that break my bad boy image?" he said as he pulled the rose he had behind his back and handed it to her.

Lily giggled as she took it, "I promise I won't tell anybody," she looked over her shoulder to make sure Ray wasn't in sight before she kissed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily was in History when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it, and she had a new text message. She opened her phone, and saw it was from Ray.

I'm making up for lost time. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, Lily read to herself.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she way in way too deep with this one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: And, there you have it! The long-awaited chapter 11 of What If?! I do want to continue this story. I just ask you y'all to be patient because i have a sick girlfriend (who just had surgery) plus a 4 year old running around. But, I will try to get at least another chapter up this week! Thank you so much to all of my fans who love this story. 


End file.
